<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landing by ssrhpurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372761">Landing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory'>ssrhpurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Betazoid, Betazoid/Vulcan, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy, Vulcan, pregnancy hormones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue of sorts for Crash, in which Rwiari and V'Ginn's twins are finally born... and also in which there is some banging, because pregnancy hormones have had a predictable effect on Rwiari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V’Ginn had found Rwiari enthusiastic about sex before her pregnancy, but that had just been the expected norm for a Betazoid woman mid-phase. But now... well, now all of his off-duty hours—and a few more of his on-duty ones than he was comfortable with—were devoted to sating his mate’s voracious sexual appetite.</p><p>The problem was he could never quite bring himself to refuse her. Oh, some of it was the way that she approached him, soft and contrite for asking him in the middle of the work day, but some of it was because he still didn’t quite believe that she was here, at his side, by choice. That he hadn’t lost her completely in the tumultuous events that had lead to their mating, that she wanted him because, for some reason, she actually liked him. A good deal, it turned out. Enough to come back to him, enough to live on a Federation starship despite the harm the Federation had done to her personally.</p><p>And if she could make that compromise… he could make this one for her.</p><p>“I was thinking about you,” she was saying now, cuddled up close to his chest, the pair of them secluded in his lab off the medbay. “And then somehow I was here,” she added, sounding apologetic, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes that V’Ginn couldn’t quite believe in the innocence of.</p><p>“Is that so,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against her neck, right at the sweet little fold where it met her shoulder.</p><p>Ah there was the other reason he couldn’t refuse her. She was simply irresistible, all warm and soft and cuddly in his arms, her cheeks flushed hot with a combination of arousal and her obvious embarrassment that she had gone looking for him in the middle of his work day to beg him to help her take care of said arousal.</p><p>“Oh, don’t tease me.” Her lips brushed his ear and she slid her fingers along the backs of his hands, where they were clasped around her waist.</p><p>“Not teasing,” he responded, taking her earlobe between his lips and nibbling it gently. Rwiari let out a low moan and seemed to almost melt against him, the bulk of her stomach getting in the way. “Turn around,” he said in a soft, deep voice, directly against her ear.</p><p>She let out a low giggle and turned, and, with only a little prompting, bent over and propped her arms up on the exam table in his lab as he pulled the skirt of her dress up over her waist.</p><p>She wasn’t wearing anything under it. V’Ginn undid the front of his trousers, freeing the erection that had sprung up the instant she had joined him in his lab, a reaction to the arousal she had been projecting in his direction. But before entering her from behind, as he intended to, he took a moment and slid his fingers along the outer lips of her cunt. He let out a low grunt of satisfaction as he pressed his fingers into her, finding her inner folds slick and hot and ready for him.</p><p>“Don’t tease me,” she said again in a low, strangled voice.</p><p>“But it is so much fun.” V’Ginn did not smile often, but right now he found himself grinning. He cupped the curve of her ass in both hands for a moment, slid his hands down to her thighs, plump and tempting… and then lifted her bodily from the ground as he plunged into her from behind, a swift, violent thrust that buried him completely in her in an instant.</p><p>Rwiari let out a startled gasp and then a low moan. From what he could see beyond her mass of curls, she had buried her face in her hands, and was—at least from the noises she made when he started to move, taking her roughly without even the pretense of tenderness—most likely biting down on part of one hand to muffle her normally loud reaction to being fucked in such a way.</p><p>He no longer worried about hurting her. He knew her body so well, and more than that, he knew the rhythms of her mind, could easily adjust if she were uncomfortable or in pain, often did so without even realizing that he had. And as much as she enjoyed it when he was soft and sweet and tender, when she was as worked up as she had been when she had appeared in medbay just now—with a dazed look on her face as she made a beeline to his side and a mind humming with her need for him—well, that was always a time when she needed it fast and hard and a little violent. It grounded her in her body, he thought, to have him take her like that, and these days she needed grounding. She spent too much of her time deep inside her own mind, sheltering the growing minds of their future children, who had started to reach out to others almost as soon as they had developed enough of a brain to have their own independent consciousness. He could feel her busy at it even now, keeping their children shielded and safe from the tumult that had both of them in its grip.</p><p>Rwiari let out a little scream of pleasure and then clenched around him, hard, again and again, the spasms of her orgasm shaking her. The one true advantage of her current insatiability; she was so very sensitive right now that it didn’t take much to set her off.</p><p>V’Ginn withdrew from her, lifting and turning her so that she was sitting at the very end of the exam table. “Lean back,” he said, pressing a hand gently to the full curve of her stomach. She did so immediately, falling to her back, an instant later wrapping her legs around his neck as he lifted her hips bodily from the surface of the table and buried his face between her thighs. Now that she had interrupted him at work, he intended to completely exhaust her.</p><p>Not that exhausting her was easy, but he intended it.</p><p>She let out another scream in short order, this one breathless and desperate, and he lowered her back to the surface of the exam table and pulled her hips over the edge. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, and he thrust into her again… only to pause when she whimpered and a soft spasm that felt like pain ghosted across the surface of her mind. “Too much?”</p><p>“Keep going,” she panted, propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>“Hm.” V’Ginn smiled and started working in her again, reaching up to tug the neckline of her dress downwards until he managed to expose a nipple. He put his mouth to her there, licking and nibbling at the sensitive nub, but after a moment she seized his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>And then she spasmed around him again... and again, and this time her scream was one of pain. V’Ginn withdrew from her immediately and dove for the nearest medical tricorder, pulling his trousers up and fastening them awkwardly as he went</p><p>Rwiari let out a low hiss of breath and clamped her arms around her middle. “Is this...?”</p><p>“Labor,” V’Ginn confirmed, pressing the tricorder to her stomach before going straight to the replicator and ordering up a painkiller. “A little early, but with twins...”</p><p>“Not unexpected, I know.” She let out a low grunt of pain and tugged her dress back into order before tilting her head to one side to let him press the hypospray to her neck.</p><p>“Would you feel more comfortable with Dr. Stukov here?”</p><p>“I trust your abilities as a doctor,” Rwiari said, reaching gently for him with her mind. And then she let out a breathless, pained laugh. “But you would be more comfortable with him here, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“I do not like to see you in pain.” He took her hand in his. “And I worry...” Another contraction hit Rwiari, and V’Ginn felt the pain of it as well, echoed through the mating bond between them.</p><p>“Better call him quick, then,” Rwiari said through gritted teeth. “I think they might be getting impatient.”</p><p>“V’Ginn to Stukov,” he said, tapping the badge on his chest with one hand, even as he sent his mind to Rwiari’s, trying to offer her calm. He could feel the minds of their children, too, distressed by the sudden changes to their environment.</p><p>“Victor Stukov is not on the ship,” the computer intoned. “Would you like to send a message?”</p><p>“Ah.” V’Ginn had forgotten that the other doctor had left for a conference that morning, and wracked his brain for another option, even as another contraction tore through Rwiari, the pain outpacing the strength of the painkiller. He gasped and clung to her, riding it out with her. “Computer, do any of the on-duty nurses have their midwife certificate?”</p><p>“Both on-duty nurses are certified midwives.”</p><p>V’Ginn didn’t bother with any more questions. “Computer, open door to my lab.” As soon as the door whooshed open, he called for his subordinates with a strangled shout.</p><p>Both of them poked their heads into V’Ginn’s lab cautiously. It was well-known by now what it meant when he disappeared into his lab with his mate in the middle of the day, and the caution was warranted. But almost immediately, they realized what was happening and came crowding in, one chastising V’Ginn for using the wrong pain medication as he fetched a new one—“I mean, this is fine for most things, but it’s not nearly strong enough for childbirth!”—and the other taking up the tricorder to see how far along Rwiari was.</p><p>“Better get a sedative for him, too,” the other nurse said, running the tricorder over V’Ginn as well, before muttering something that V’Ginn heard as “Mating bonds are ridiculous.”</p><p>The day took on a hazy aspect after that. One thing he did remember was this—their children were perfect. Both were somewhere on the spectrum between male and female, a circumstance not unexpected given the differing physiologies of Betazoids and Vulcans; it was surprising enough that his and Rwiari’s mating had produced two live and remarkably healthy offspring without expecting conformity to one end or the other of a binary gender to be among their traits. “Goodness knows what they’ll grow up to be,” Rwiari said in a soft, meandering sort of way as she lay there on the exam table, one of their children asleep on her chest. “But they’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.”</p><p>V’Ginn let out a soft sound of of agreement, his feelings too strong for him to speak, too strong for even the trained mental processes of his Vulcan mind to dull. Instead, he clasped their other child to his chest, marveling at the tiny shell of a pointed ear, the soft fuzz of hair on their scalp that was already showing signs of being just as wild as Rwiari’s mass of curls.</p><p>“We never finished choosing their names,” Rwiari said, sounding suddenly exasperated. “I kept meaning to—“</p><p>“Nisa and Adril,” V’Ginn said, finding his voice.</p><p>“After Isa’s parents? I thought we decided that would be too strange.” Rwiari sounded close to tears at that. Her cousin had been the one close family member she had had remaining, before his death.</p><p>“Do you think the captain would mind?”</p><p>“No,” Rwiari shook her head. “Oh, no. She would be honored.”</p><p>“And they should be Ibretens.”</p><p>“V’Ginn...” Rwiari really was crying now, tears pouring down her face. He got to his feet and set the baby he had been holding down in the crib that one of his nurses had wheeled into the room before fetching her tissues to wipe her face.</p><p>“Is that not the way of it on Betazed?” he asked as he dabbed tears off her face. “The children take the family name of their mother, do they not?”</p><p>“Here, put Nisa down too,” Rwiari said through her sniffles, offering up the baby that had been sleeping on her chest in exchange for the tissues she had been holding.</p><p>“This one is Nisa, then?” V’Ginn settled them next to their sibling in the crib.</p><p>“You’re not Betazoid,” Rwiari said in a trembling voice. “Why should you care about what we do on Betazed?”</p><p>V’Ginn returned to his mate’s side and reached for her, cupping a hand around her cheek, seeking both to comfort her and to intensify the connection caused by the mating bond strung tight between them. “Because it matters to you,” he said softly. “Because you are the last of your family, apart from the captain, and it matters to you.” He let her feel the truth of that statement, and she smiled up at him even as her tears turned into sobs.</p><p><em>~Ow,~</em> she sent him telepathically, both arms clasped around her midsection. The muscles torn and strained by birth had been re-knit, her natural healing processes sped up by the miracle of modern medical technology, but there was a certain amount of healing she would have to do the old-fashioned way. <em>~Crying hurts.~</em></p><p><em>~Do not worry,~</em> he sent back, <em>~I will never again submit you to the indignity of a pregnancy.~</em></p><p>The tears turned in to laughter. “Laughing isn’t better!” Rwiari exclaimed when she finally caught her breath. “You are a horrible man and you did that on purpose.”</p><p>“I could not bear to see my mate crying.” He leaned against the edge of the exam table, feeling a warm glow when Rwiari reached out and took his hand, though whether the warmth was his or hers he could not tell. “So much has changed since I met you. I have never cared about tears.” He turned his head to look at her, and she had a soft, concerned look on her face, a match to the concerned warmth he felt from her mind. “But I hate seeing yours.”</p><p>She was too overwhelmed for coherence. Instead, she just sent him a great flood of love, of joy, of... he did not have the words to describe it, but that did not matter when he could feel it as she did. In response, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.</p><p>“I’m terrified,” she said on a low breath, breaking the silence, tears still shining in her eyes. “I’m afraid that we—that I won’t be able to be what they need. I didn’t have the most stable upbringing.”</p><p>He interlaced his fingers with hers and lifted her hand to his face, pressing his cheek to the back of it. “You will do just fine. And I have proof of it.”</p><p>“And what proof is that?”</p><p>“The captain.”</p><p>Her fear released, and she laughed once more in spite of the pain. “We still might mess it up, you know. Me getting it right once doesn’t mean I’ll get it right again.”</p><p>He rubbed his cheek gently against her hand. “No, but whether we get it right or wrong, we will do it together.”</p><p>“Together,” she echoed, a promise bound in a single word.</p><p>And that promise was everything that he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>